wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
500 milionów Begumy/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział IX | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IX. Ucieczka. Wistocie, położenie bardzo było niebezpieczne. Co mógł zrobić Marceli, którego godziny życia były policzone i którego ostatnia noc może, zbliżała się z zachodem słońca! Nie spał ani chwili — nie z obawy, że się nie obudzi więcej, jak powiedział Herr Schultze ale dlatego, że myśl jego nie mogła rozstać się z Miastem-Francyą, któremu groziła tak bliska katastrofa. — Co począć? — powtarzał sobie. — Zniszczyć tę armatę? Wysadzić w powietrze wieżę, w której się znajduje? Jakże mógłbym dokonać tego? Uciekać!.. uciekać, kiedy pokoju mego strzegą te dwa olbrzymy! A chociażby nawet udało mi się przed ową datą 13 września opuścić Stahlstadt, w jaki sposób mógłbym przeszkodzić katastrofie?.. Ależ tak! Jeżeli nie drogie miasto nasze, to przynajmniej mieszkańców jego mógłbym uratować, dostać się do nich i zawołać: Uciekajcie! uciekajcie niezwłocznie! Grozi wam ogień, grozi żelazo! Uciekajcie wszyscy! Potem myśli Marcelego w inną podążyły stronę. — Ten nędznik Schultze! — myślał sobie. — Przypuszczając nawet, iż przesadził mówiąc o niszczących skutkach swego granata, i że nie może zalać całego miasta owym nieugaszonym ogniem, pewną jest jednak rzeczą, że znaczną część jego może spalić odrazu. Straszną tu maszynę wynalazł! Pomimo przestrzeni, która rozdziela oba miasta, olbrzymia armata potrafi je dosięgnąć pociskiem swoim! Szybkość początkowa dwadzieścia razy większa od szybkości otrzymanej dotąd! Coś koło dziesięciu tysięcy metrów, dwie i pół mile na sekundę! Ależ to prawie trzecia część szybkości, z jaką ziemia obiega drogę swoją. Czyż podobna?.. Tak, tak!.. jeżeli działo nie pęknie od pierwszego strzału!.. A nie pęknie, bo zrobione jest z metalu, który nigdy nie pęka! Łotr ten zna doskonale położenie Miasta-Francyi? Nie wychodząc z jaskini swojej, wyceluje armatę z ścisłością matematyczną, i tak jak powiedział — granat padnie na sam środek miasta! Jak uprzedzić o tem nieszczęśliwych mieszkańców?! Marceli nie zmrużył oka noc całą. Kiedy dzień zaświtał, opuścił łóżko, na którem próżno się męczył gorączkową bezsennością. — No — powiedział sobie — to na przyszłą noc będzie! Ten kat, który chce mi za oszczędzić cierpienia, czekać będzie zapewne, dopóki sen nie przemoże niepokoju i nie opanuje mię! A wówczas!.. Ale jakąż śmierć przeznacza mi? Czy zamierza zabić kwasem pruskim, który da mi do oddychania, jak będę spał? Czy pokój mój napełni owym dwutlenkiem węgla, którego taką ilość ma na zawołanie? Może gazu tego użyje w stanie płynnym, tak jak do swoich granatów ze szkła; płyn, wracając nagle do gazowego stanu, sprowadzi zimno, wynoszące sto stopni! A nazajutrz, zamiast »mnie«, tego ciała silnego, dobrze zbudowanego, pełnego życia; znajdą mumię wysuszoną, zmarzłą!.. Ach! nędznik! Dobrze, niech moje serce wyschnie, jeżeli trzeba, niech życie moje wyziębnie w tej temperaturze nie do zniesienia, ale niech przyjaciele moi, niech doktor Sarrasin, jego rodzina, Joanna, moja mała Joanna, niech będą ocaleni! Ażeby to się słało, muszę uciec... A zatem, ucieknę! Wymawiając te słowa, Marceli instynktownym ruchem położył rękę swą na klamce od drzwi, chociaż sądził, że te zamknięte są z zewnątrz. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu jego, drzwi otwarły się, i mógł, jak zawsze, zejść do ogrodu, gdzie miał zwyczaj przechadzać się. — Ach! — pomyślał sobie — jestem więźniem w centralnej dzielnicy, ale nie w moim pokoju! To już jest coś! Ale znalazłszy się na dworze, Marceli natychmiast spostrzegł, że chociaż wolny na pozór, nie będzie mógł zrobić ani kroku bez towarzystwa dwóch figur, noszących historyczne, a raczej przedhistoryczne imiona, Arminiusa i Sigimera. Nieraz dawniej, spotykając ich, zapytywał siebie, jaka jest czynność tych dwóch kolosów szaro ubranych, z szyją byka, z muszkułami herkulesowymi, z czerwonemi twarzami, o gęstych, krzaczastych wąsach i takichże faworytach! Czynność ich! — znał ją teraz. Byli wykonawcami wyroków Herr Schultze’a, a czasem strażnikami jego własnej osoby. Ci dwaj olbrzymi mieli go zawsze na oku, spali u drzwi jego pokoju, postępowali za nim krok w krok, jeżeli wyszedł do parku. Nadzór ich tem większego nabierał znaczenia, że oprócz mundurów, które mieli na sobie, uzbrojeni byli w rewolwery i sztylety. Przytem wszystkiem milczeli, jak ryby. Kiedy Marceli popróbował zawiązać z nimi rozmowę w celu dyplomatycznym, odpowiedzieli mu tylko srogiem spojrzeniem. Nie przyjęli nawet szklanki piwa, którą ofiarował im, przypuszczając, że nie potrafią oprzeć się tej pokusie. Przypatrując im się przez piętnaście godzin, jedną tylko upatrzył w nich skłonność — jedną — do fajki, którą pozwalali sobie palić, włócząc się za nim. Czy skłonność ta da się wyzyskać na korzyść ocalenia? Marceli nie wiedział tego, nie mógł jeszcze nic wynaleść; ale przysiągł sobie, że ucieknie i musiał korzystać ze wszystkiego; co mogło mu do tego dopomódz. Rzecz nie cierpiała zwłoki. Ale jak się wziąć do niej? Marceli pewnym był, że za najmniejszą oznaką buntu lub ucieczki dostanie dwoma kulami w łeb. W najlepszym razie, przypuściwszy nawet, że te nie dosięgną go, pozostanie przed nim jeszcze potrójna linia oszańcowań, która opasywała miasto dookoła, wraz z potrójnym rzędem straży. Dawny uczeń szkoły centralnej, podług swego zwyczaju, postawił kwestyę prawidłowo jako zadanie matematyczne. I tak, człowiek strzeżony jest przez dwóch zuchów nieznających co to skrupuły, osobiście silniejszych od niego, a nadto uzbrojonych od stóp do głów. Człowiek ten musi najprzód oszukać czujność dozorców swych. Kiedy tego dokona, pozostanie mu jeszcze wydostać się z obwarowanego miejsca, do którego wszelki przystęp jest ściśle strzeżony... Marceli obracał tę kwestyę na wszystkie strony, przerabiał ją i odrabiał, i zawsze widział, że niepodobna jest przebić muru głową. Nakoniec, czy nadzwyczajna trudność położenia, w jakiem się znajdował, dodała silniejszego bodźca jego zdolnościom wynalazczym, czy też przypadek sam tylko wskazał mu potrzebny środek — trudno to powiedzieć. Dość, że nazajutrz, podczas kiedy przechadzał się po parku, oczy jego nagle zatrzymały się na krzewie, rosnącym na jednej z kwater kwiatowych. Była to roślina niepokaźna wcale, trawiasta, o liściach naprzemian leżących, kończasto-jajowatych i parzystych, z wielkimi czerwonymi kwiatami w kształcie dzwonków jednopłatkowych, osadzonych na kątowej szypułce. Marceli, który jako amator, był tylko trochę obznajomiony z botaniką, poznał jednak, jak mu się zdawało, charakterystyczną w tym krzewie fizyonomię psiankowatych rodzin. Na wszelki przypadek zerwał mały listek i, przechadzając się dalej, pożuł go lekko. Nie omylił się. Uczuł wkrótce ociężałość we wszystkich członkach, wraz z początkami nudności, co go przekonało, ze miał pod ręką naturalne laboratoryum belladony, to jest najsilniejszego narkotyku. Tak błąkając się po ogrodzie, doszedł do małego sztucznego jeziorka, które znajdowało się na południowej stronie parku i w jednym swym końcu tworzyło kaskadę wiernie naśladującą wodospad lasku Bulońskiego. — Gdzie odpływają wody tej kaskady — zapytał siebie Marceli. Spływała ona do małej rzeczki, która zakreśliwszy kilkanaście łuków, znikała na krańcu parku. Musiał przeto znajdować się tam upust, który prawdopodobnie rzeczka napełniała, poczem wymykała się jednym z podziemnych kanałów, zraszających płaszczyznę położoną poza obrębem Stahlstadt’u. Marceli dopatrzył w tem możności ucieczki. Nie była to naturalnie szeroka brama, zawsze jednak był to sposób wydobycia się ze Stahlstadt’u. A jeżeli kanał zamknięty jest kratą żelazną — odezwał się głos ostrożności. — Kto nic nie ryzykuje, nic też nie ma! Piłki nie dla zabawy zostały wynalezione, a jest ich niemało, i to doskonałych w laboratoryum! — odpowiedział głos inny ironiczny; głos co zwykle dyktuje śmiałe przedsięwzięcia. W dwie minuty Marceli powziął postanowienie. Przyszła mu myśl — pyszna myśl — niemożebna do urzeczywistnienia może, ale którą on postara się urzeczywistnić, jeżeli śmierć go nie zaskoczy przedtem! Poczem wrócił od niechcenia w stronę krzewu o czerwonych kwiatach, zerwał z niego dwa lub trzy liście, tak, że dozorcy jego musieli to zauważyć. Wróciwszy do pokoju swego, z takąż ostentacyą wysuszył liście te przed ogniem, zgniótł je potem w rękach i nakoniec zmięszał z tytoniem. Z wielkiem zdziwieniem swojem Marceli budził się co rano przez sześć następujących dni. Czyżby Herr Schultze, którego nie widywał więcej, z którym się nigdy nie spotykał podczas przechadzek, miał zaniechać zamiaru swego co do pozbycia się jego osoby? Nie, zapewne tak jak nie zaniechał zamiaru zniszczenia miasta doktora Sarrasin’a. Marceli korzystał z tego, że mu pozwalano żyć, i codziennie powtarzał swój manewr z liśćmi. Naturalnie, że nie palił belladony; w tym celu miał dwie paczki tytoniu, jednę na swój użytek osobisty, drugą na codzienną manipulacyę, Celem jego było, obudzić ciekawość Arminiusa i Sigimera. Bydlęta te, tak namiętnie palące fajki, musiały zauważyć nareszcie krzew, z którego zrywał liście, musiały naśladować jego czynność i sprobować smaku, jaki ta mięszanina nadawała tytoniowi. Wyrachowanie było dobre, i przewidziany skutek nastąpił, można powiedzieć, mechanicznie. Szóstego dnia — była to wilia owego fatalnego 13 września — Marceli, nieznacznie spoglądając z ukosa poza siebie, z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że strażnicy jego robią dla siebie mały zapas liści zielonych. W godzinę potem widział, jak suszyli je przed ogniem, tarli w swoich szorstkich rękach, a wreszcie mięszali z tytoniem. Zdawali się nawet z góry oblizywać na samą myśl o tym przysmaku! Czy Marceli zamierzał tylko uśpić Arminiusa i Sigimera ? Nie. Nie o to tylko chodziło mu, by ujść przed ich czujnością. Trzeba było jeszcze znaleść sposób przebycia kanału i wody, która go napełniała, nawet gdyby ten kanał miał kilka kilometrów długości. Marceli wynalazł sposób. Wprawdzie w dziewięciu wypadkach na dziesięć mógł zginąć, ale oddawna już zrobił ofiarę z życia swego. Wieczór nadszedł, a z wieczorem godzina wieczerzy, potem godzina ostatniej przechadzki. Nierozłączne trio udało się do parku. Nie tracąc chwili czasu, nie wahając się, Marceli śmiało skierował się w stronę budynku, stojącego wśród drzew, a będącego pracownią modeli. Wybrał jedną z ławek, stojących nieopodal, nałożył fajkę i zaczął palić. Arminius i Sigimer, którzy mieli już gotowe fajki, usadowili się zaraz na sąsiedniej ławce i zaczęli wypuszczać ogromne kłęby dymu. Skutek narkotyku objawił się natychmiast. Nie upłynęło pięciu minut, a dwaj olbrzymi teutońscy ziewali i wyciągali się jak niedźwiedzie w klatce. Oczy ich mgłą zaszły; w uszach im dzwoniło; twarze z czerwonych stały się wiśniowe; ramiona osunęły się nieruchomie; głowy opadły na poręcz ławki. Fajki potoczyły się na ziemię. Nakoniec donośne chrapanie z dwóch piersi zmięszało się ze śpiewem ptaków, które z powodu ciągłego lata stale zamieszkiwały parki Stahlstadt’u. Marceli czekał tylko na tę chwilę, łatwo pojąć, z jaką niecierpliwością, ponieważ nazajutrz wieczór, o czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą, Miasto-Francya, skazane przez Herr Schultze’a, miało przestać istnieć. Marceli wpadł do pracowni wzorów. W wielkiej tej sali było prawdziwe muzeum. Zmniejszone maszyny hydrauliczne, lokomotywy, maszyny parowe, lokomobile, pompy, śruby, maszyny do dziurawienia, pudła statków, maszyny morskie, jednem słowem, samych arcydzieł na kilka milionów. Były to modele z drzewa, przedstawiające wszystko to, co fabryka Schultze’a wykonała od chwili, jak została założoną; łatwo się domyślić, że nie brakło tam modeli dział, torpili i granatów. Noc była ciemna, a zatem stosowna do śmiałego projektu, który młody Alzatczyk ułożył był sobie. Przygotowując się ostatecznie do ucieczki, zamierzył zniszczyć jednocześnie muzeum modeli Stahlstadt’u. Ah! gdybyż mógł zburzyć wraz z kazematą i działem, które w niej stało, potężną i nieulegającą zniszczeniu, Wieżę Byka! Ale nie było co myśleć o tem. Pierwszem staraniem Marcelego było wyszukać między narzędziami małą stalową piłkę, mogącą piłować żelazo; wsunął ją zaraz do kieszeni swojej. Potem, śmiałą, pewną ręką potarł zapałkę o pudełko, które wydobył z kieszeni, i płomień jej zbliżył do stosu tek z rysunkami i lekkich modeli z sosnowego drzewa, złożonych w kącie sali. Zrobiwszy to, wyszedł. W chwilę potem ogień, podsycony palnymi materyałami, wybuchnął ogromnym płomieniem, który w tysiącznych językach przedarł się przez okna. Natychmiast dzwon uderzył na trwogę; strumień elektryczny poruszył wszystkie dzwonki w rozmaitych cyrkułach Stahlstadt’u, i pompierzy wraz z parowemi maszynami zbiegli się ze wszystkich stron. W tejże chwili zjawił się Herr Schultze, którego obecność mogła tylko pobudzić i zachęcić robotników do większej czynności. W kilka minut kotły z parą poddano ciśnieniu i ogromne pompy w szybki wprawiono ruch. Potok wody spadał na ściany i na dach muzeum modeli. Ale ogień silniejszy był od wody, która, można powiedzieć, zamiast gasić go, ulatniała się przy zetknięciu się z nim i wkrótce pożar ogarnął gmach cały ze wszystkich stron. W pięć minut stał się tak silnym, że niepodobna było myśleć o ugaszeniu go. Widok to był straszny i wspaniały zarazem. Marceli, ukryty w kącie nie spuszczał oka z Herr Schultze’a, który napędzał swych ludzi jak gdyby chodziło o przypuszczenie szturmu do miasta. Muzeum modeli stało odosobnione w parku, i teraz już nie podlegało wątpliwości, że spali się całkowicie. Nareszcie Herr Schultze, widząc, że nie będzie można ocalić samego budynku, wykrzyknął grzmiącym głosem: — Dziesięć tysięcy dolarów temu, kto ocali model nr. 3.175, stojący za szkłem na środku! Model ten był właśnie modelem słynnej armaty, wydoskonalonej przez Herr Schultze’a; był on dla niego droższym od wszystkich przedmiotów, znajdujących się w muzeum. Ale dla uratowania go, trzeba było rzucić się w sam środek ognia, przez atmosferę czarnego dymu, w którym zapewne niepodobna było oddychać. Na dziesięć prawdopodobieństw było ich dziewięć, że kto raz tam wejdzie, nie wydostanie się już stamtąd! To też pomimo przynęty dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, nikt nie odpowiadał na wezwanie Herr Schultze’a. Wtem człowiek jakiś stanął przed nim. Był to Marceli. — Ja pójdę — rzekł. — Ty?! — zawołał Herr Schultze. — Ja! — Ale to was nie uratuje, wiedzcie o tem, od wyroku śmierci, który padł na was! — Nie myślę o tem, by go uniknąć, chcę tylko ocalić ten drogocenny model! — Idźże zatem — odpowiedział Herr Schultze — a przysięgam ci, jeżeli dokonasz tego, dziesięć tysięcy dolarów sumiennie doręczone zostaną spadkobiercom twoim. — Liczę na to — odpowiedział Marceli. Przyniesiono kilka przyrządów Galiberta będących zawsze na pogotowiu, na przypadek pożaru, z ich pomocą bowiem można dostać się do miejsc, w których niepodobna bez nich oddychać. Marceli używał już ich wówczas, kiedy to usiłował ratować od śmierci małego Karla, syna pani Bauer. Jeden z tych przyrządów pod ciśnieniem kilku atmosfer naładowany powietrzem, został natychmiast umieszczony na jego plecach. Ze szczypcami na nosie, z główką o rur w ustach, rzucił się w płomienie. — Nakoniec! — pomyślał sobie. — Mam w rezerwoarze powietrza na kwadrans czasu!.. Dałby Bóg, by mi to wystarczyło!.. Czytelnik domyśli się z łatwością, że Marceli nie myślał wcale o ocaleniu modelu armaty Schultze’a. Z niebezpieczeństwem życia przebył salę napełnioną dymem, pod gradem palących się głowni i płomienistych belek, które jakby cudem nie dosięgły go, i wymknął się drugiemi drzwiami wychodzącemi do parku, w chwili kiedy dach palącego się budynku zapadł z trzaskiem wśród rzęsistego deszczu iskier, które wiatr unosił aż ku obłokom. W kilka sekund Marceli dobiegł do rzeczki, spuścił się wybrzeżem jej do nieznanego upustu, który uprowadzał tę rzeczkę po za granice Stahlstadt’u, i bez wahania rzucił się do wody. Szybki prąd pchnął go w masę wody, mającej siedem do ośmiu stóp głębokości. Nie potrzebował kierować się, bo prąd unosił go tak, jak gdyby był trzymał nitkę Aryadny. Zaraz też prawie spostrzegł, że znajduje się w wązkim kanale, w rodzaju kiszki, którą wysoka woda rzeczki całkowicie napełniała. — Jaka jest długość kanału tego? — pytał sam siebie Marceli. — Wszystko od tego zależy! Jeżeli go nie przepłynę w kwadrans, powietrza mi zabraknie i jestem zgubiony! Marceli zachował zimną krew. Od dziesięciu minut prąd go unosił, kiedy wtem przeszkoda jakaś zatrzymała go. Była to krata żelazna, ustawiona na zawiasach i zamykająca kanał. — Obawiałem się tego! — pomyślał sobie Marceli. I nie tracąc ani sekundy czasu, wyciągnął z kieszeni piłkę i zaczął piłować rygiel przy samej blaszce, w którą tenże był wsunięty. Pięć minut pracy nie naruszyło rygla. Krata wciąż jeszcze była zamknięta. Marceli oddychał już z wielką trudnością. Powietrze, bardzo rozrzedzone w rezerwoarze, w niedostatecznej ilości wpływało do płuc jego. Szum w uszach, krew w oczach, kongestya w głowie, wszystko wskazywało, że niezwłoczne uduszenie mu grozi! Opierał się jednak, powstrzymywał oddech, by jak najmniej połykać tego tlenu, którego płuca jego nie mogły wydobyć z nikąd!.. ale rygiel, chociaż mocno nadpiłowany, trzymał się wciąż! W tej chwili piła wypadła mu z rąk. — Bóg nie może być przeciwko mnie! I chwyciwszy kratę obiema rękoma; potrząsł nią z tą silą, jaką daje najwyższy instynkt zachowawczy. Krata otworzyła się. Rygiel pękł i prąd uniósł nieszczęśliwego Marcelego, który na wpół żywy, ostatkami sił wdychał ostatnie atomy powietrza z rezerwoaru! Nazajutrz ludzie Herr Schultze’a, wszedłszy do budynku zupełnie zniszczonego pożarem, nie znaleźli ani pod gruzami, ani w ciepłych jeszcze popiołach, żadnego śladu ludzkiej istoty. Nie ulegało przeto żadnej wątpliwości, że odważny robotnik padł ofiarą poświęcenia swego. Nie dziwiło to wcale tych, którzy go znali w pracowniach fabryki. Drogocenny model nie mógł być uratowany, ale człowiek, który posiadał tajemnicę Stalowego króla, zginął. — Bóg mi świadkiem, że chciałem mu oszczędzić cierpienia, — powiedział sobie po prostu Herr Schultze! — W każdym razie, oszczędziło się dziesięć tysięcy dolarów! Była to jedyna pogrzebowa mowa z powodu zgonu młodego Alzatczyka.